SWKOTOR: Jedi's peace
by DoomedOne
Summary: A continuation of the lightside version of SWKOTOR.


-=SPOILERS=-  
  
This fan-fiction takes place after a video game. Now, this video game happens to hold, in my opinion, the best video game plot twist… ever. I beg of you, please, if you have not played "Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic" and beaten it, or at least finished the Leviathan level, do NOT read any of this. That being said, I hope anyone who has beaten the Leviathan level or the entire game, enjoy this fan-fiction.  
  
I do not own Star Wars or anything related to it.  
  
I do not own Bioware.  
  
I am just a fan.  
  
I enjoy filling space to help prevent eager eyes from glancing at a game spoiler.  
  
I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.  
  
I spent 90 hours of research if you count the two times spent playing the game through. Other research went into hidden symbology, as well as different planets.  
  
A long time ago in a Galaxy far, far away…  
  
STAR WARS  
  
Knights of the Old Republic  
  
Title  
  
After the Star Forge's destruction, Jedi Revan received a new apprentice, Arben Kinor. After six months of average training, Revan clouded his whereabouts and continued his training with the gifted apprentice without disturbances from the Jedi council. The Ebon Hawk traveled through space righting wrongs, seeking enemies and searching for the hidden Revan. Bastila left to Dantooine to help rebuild the academy. Zaalbar endured a vision of seeing his people slaughtered and ordered an immediate revisit to Kashyyyk. The others traveled to Coruscant after receiving an anonymous tip of Revan's location.  
  
The craft flashed out of the docking bay. International Coruscant bank alarm filled the air. Sentry droids attempted to keep up with the blinding ship, yet had no chance.   
  
"People of Florence Hotel. This is Kreggin Boxt, please position roof turrets and sentry droids ready to destroy an incoming ship. It's closing in and will pull up within thirty seconds. Be ready to blast it apart," the intercom. sounded at the security room of Florence Hotel. This two building hotel could be defined more like a wall. Its width and height were massive, creating an effective blockade for bank escapees. The goverment issues government turrets to be controlled by bank security above the hotel, yet the turrets and sentries to hotel itself owned out-numbered the bank's twelve to one. Two buildings though. One two-lane street split the massive hotel in two. Legally a building that large needed some way for pedestrians to cross between it. It also proved helpful for small apprehending speeders to pass through so they wouldn't have to slow down and pull up when reaching the hotel. The street was sixteen feet apart, they average speeder could fit through, yet this ship had a diameter of sixty feet, and a height of twelve feet.  
  
Four seconds in closing to wall and the ship showed no sign of pulling up, it was going to crash. Three seconds and everyone's heart stopped as they noticed the left side of the craft tip downward to help gain some inertia force for the revolution. It spun, left side up, it passed right through the gap. With blinding speed it moved out, and managed to pass the entire building with no pause in rotation. As it revolved back upward, the onlookers stared in awe.  
  
"Shit! Did it just--" The Bank manager heard beeping from his radar, he saw and object flash past the same gap. "What the Hell was that?! Someone tell me what that was! An accomplice?"  
  
"Sir, another ship the same size just did the same maneuver at a faster speed. It looks like it's trying to apprehend the vessel." The comm. answered.  
  
"Why didn't the bastard taste Ion?"  
  
"They both went through the gap."  
  
"What? I saw the craft with my own eyes, how did it through the gap?"  
  
"I don't know sir, it turned to its side."  
  
"At the speed?"  
  
"Yes, it was weird, sir."  
  
"Alright thank you." The Captain reconfigured his communication output to reach orbiting military cruisers. "Two illegal crafts are leaving Coruscant in your area."  
  
"Too late, they came and went."  
  
"Gah! I should have figured that, I hoped they slowed down."  
  
"They were moving suspiciously fast so we homed in an ID on them."  
  
"Great! Alert the--"  
  
"A bank manager has no jurisdiction anymore, please just tell me why they must be apprehended, I'll send patrols to follow the Ion trail."  
  
"They're in hyperspace already?"  
  
"No but they will be shortly. Now tell me what happened."  
  
"One of them robbed us, stole nine-hundred-thousand credits."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
"Followed it."  
  
"Ah, now it makes sense. Don't worry your credits will be back very soon."  
  
"What? Tell me what's going on this instant! What is that second ship?!"  
  
"The Ebon Hawk, sir."  
  
* * *  
  
The rebellion had been destroyed. The chieftain, Freyyr, lay dead upon the floor. The heavy bowcasters mounted on the docking bay sat in smoking ruins. Wookiees lay dead all over, and those that survived were either unconscious, caged or quaking in the corner. The war-torn village of Wrookrrorro had been defeated, and the survivors were to be enslaved. Mandalorian bounty-hunters stood up to address their prize. "Wookiees, here me." One clad in red armor spoke out. "You are defeated, if you value your lives you will give up and succumb to the will of our clients."  
  
No possible opposition presented itself. The Mandalorian wasted breath upon fallen prey. They could not fight, they were defeated. Freyyr's life dwindled, and with it left the hope of salvation against the abominable oppression commanded by Czerka. Wookiee blood tainted the wooden platforms used to make the village, any Wookiee that dared gaze upon his fallen brethren after summoning the will to do so, lost all nerve with one glance at the battlefield.  
  
The one in red armor continued, "You must submit yourselves to our client, and allow all your possessions to be owned by them, your only purpose in life is slave labor. Until death, you will work for Czerka consumers. You have no power to stop us."  
  
"The Mandalorians lack honor. They strike while hidden and only when our backs are turned, only when we're vulnerable! You are scum! You kill for the highest bidder!" An elderly Wookiee cried. The Mandalorian heard simple growling, but he knew it was a Wookiee whom had gained the will to stand up; a Wookiee that accepted his fate, and would rather die than submit to the will of who he donned scum. The words, though incomprehensible, were utterly clear, as were the consequences. A quick shot from a blaster rammed into his courageous head, and he fell. The hearts of his comrades sank further.  
  
The one in red chuckled, "I say we hold out for more, we have the upper hand. These Wookiees have something Czerka wants, and now it's ours." The faint sound off foot steps against solid wood came from the background. Two Mandalorians took note of it and left for the disturbance. "We own everything, for the money Czerka offered this object must hold massive power. I even heard they were transporting it to Taris for the Sith but had to drop it off here until they learned where to ship it next. The Sith must be paying Czerka twice what we're gaining for its return. If we can sell it directly, we'd be rich beyond our dreams."  
  
"Jarre, if the Sith are going to pay that much for an object, it must hold untold power, perhaps we should see if we can use it—" one of the red armored Mandalorian's comrades was cut short by a decapitation. Behind him stood a Wookiee with a sword. He let out a ferocious roar and charged at the Mandalorian, swinging his vibrosword violently. The intimidated bounty hunter fumbled for his blaster, his delusions of grandeur and the surprise of this attack ended up causing his undoing. The wookiee roared as the Mandalorian fell. Behind him six other Wookiees holding bowcasters rapidly fired at the bounty hunters.  
  
"By Bacca's sword, we won't parish today!" The armed Wookiee yelled. The will restored itself and gave the villagers the strength to fight again. The few surviving Mandalorians attempted to flee, but did not go far.  
  
"Zaalbar has returned with Bacca's sword! We are saved! He has saved us!"  
  
"No time! Refortify the walls and houses; collect wood, lot's of wood!"  
  
"What are you thinking, Zaalbar?"  
  
"Grrolli, the Mandalorians cloaked themselves and destroyed the heavy bowcasters mounted on the port. Next time three times as many will come. We have no choice but to destroy the dock."  
  
"You're stepping in quite quickly… like your father you are reluctant to lead but do it naturally when the time calls."  
  
"I had a good a teacher."  
  
"Freyyr was a—"  
  
"No. Not Freyyr," Zaalbar reacted quickly. "Get the wounded to the infirmary!" He ordered before continuing his private conversation, "Revan, even a man with no memory he could still compose like a master."  
  
"You… you know Revan?" The dying voice came from within the red helmet. "I have retained my…" A bloody cough interrupted his dying breath, "my honor, to fall at the hands of his follo—" the life ended.  
  
"Chieftain, what is he talking about?"  
  
"His honor is redeemed, for he feels regret for his actions, not for the right reasons, he still feels regret."  
  
"What? Why would scum like him feel regret?"  
  
"He was a mortal enemy of Revan in the Mandalorian wars, so naturally, being one of his race, he idles the man. Learning of my connection he feels regret. He can look back at his life in shame for slaughtering countless for credits instead of doing what he was meant to."  
  
"Which is?'  
  
"Seek a worthy foe and fight. He found one and for that has lived a full life by his terms."  
  
A young, blue Twi'lek ran in from the Great Walkway. "Big Z! I found somethin'!"  
  
"Mission, what? Where?"  
  
"It was in the Mandalorian ship. It's a datapad!"  
  
"Huh? What's it about?"  
  
"It talks about a Jedi with two lightsabers!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"One of them was turquoise, the other fiery orange!"  
  
"The Mantle of the Force and the Heart of the Guardian."  
  
Grrolli stepped into the conversation again, "What's that, Zaalbar?"  
  
"Revan."  
  
* * *  
  
Gregan Falls' fingers quaked in apprehension. He and his ship, Ghost just escaped Coruscant with nine-hundred thousand credits. All he had to deal with now was a single ship that managed to stay on track. The self-proclaimed top pilot in the Galaxy could handle that, of course. His brother Gorgin took position in the Gunner Station, ready to blast the ship away. Playing Pazaak behind them sat a Mandalorian in full armor, excluding the helmet and a black man.   
  
Bolts fired from the gun turrets of the two opposing ships. Both were illegally modified, both rivaled the fastest ships in the outer rim, both contained two of the best pilots in the Galaxy. One thing weighed the balance, however. One thing tipped the scale. The ships were nearly equal excluding one small aspect, which would mean the difference between capture and luxury for the four men aboard the Ghost.  
  
"They're hitting us pretty hard!" The voice emerged from the gunner station.  
  
"I know that, Gorgin! Blast them apart already so we can go!"  
  
"I can't! They're dodging too damned well. I can't touch them."  
  
"What?! No, you two are supposed to be unstoppable. What force could defeat the master gunner and pilot?" yelled the Mandalorian, now up and pacing uneasily.  
  
"I don't know, luckily they haven't breached the shields yet," Gorgin informed while straining to gain a clear shot at his apprehenders.  
  
"They're… they're toying with us," the black man inferred. "The bastards aren't even trying to subdue us. They're trying to make it loud and clear they're better than us first."  
  
"What?" Gregan stammered as he plunged out the controls, trying his best to harden his tangibility.  
  
"Of course, after we got the credits, an incompetent pilot and—" the Mandalorian began.  
  
The comm. cut off his statement, "This is Carth Onasi of the Ebon Hawk. You cannot lose us, if you allow yourself apprehended your verdict will lessen."  
  
"Oh no! We aren't giving them the pleasure. I put too much into this to go to jail. If I don't have my share of the money in time my punishment will be tenfold anything the government can do!" The Mandalorian yelled.  
  
"Relax Lanro, we all have a lot riding on this, all of us would rather die than be turned in," the black man assured him.  
  
Gregan grinned and switched on the comm. "Good, I've waited my entire life for a challenge."  
  
Aboard the Ebon Hawk Carth Onasi narrowly avoided heavy blaster fire from the gun turret of the Ghost. The infamous assassin droid HK-47 perched himself in the gunner-station and discharged heavily upon the ship.  
  
"Challenge? You're out matched, you're out of your league, if you want the sympathy of the court, turn yourselves in." Carth advised to the renegade ship.  
  
"The meatbags are too boastful for their skill, pilot."  
  
The comm. sounded again, "and of the sympathy of our superiors? You have no answer do you? Every last one of us would die before failing this robbery."  
  
"Don't worry they won't hit us again," Gregan guarantied the others.  
  
"Crap they took out our engines!" The black man yelled.  
  
"That gunner is a machine!"  
  
"Triumph: I will surely enjoy gutting these meatbags."  
  
* * *  
  
"You wished to see me, Master Vandar."  
  
"Yes Bastila. As you know, for the past six months Revan has been missing."  
  
"I do."  
  
Vandar and Bastila wandered down the grove. Their sun gleamed against the autumn grass creating a golden gloss. The miniature sentient stood barely a head above the grass.  
  
"Bastila, for the past six months Revan has clouded himself from our vision. We have heard nothing of it, yet I sense a great disturbance in the force… on Korriban."  
  
"Yes, the Sith civil war."  
  
"No, Bastila, at work here is more than the average power struggle. I would send you to Korriban, but I fear the arising danger is too great for you handle, however we cannot allow this to continue or regret it we will."  
  
"So what must be done?"  
  
"Find Revan, you will."  
  
"Revan, but I, I don't even know where to start."  
  
"The force will tell you."  
  
* * *  
  
The Sith civil war had split into three forces. One force led by Darth Zerek, involved the most powerful Sith remaining alive, yet also the fewest. The largest army followed Darth Canis. The second smallest, slightly well trained army was led by Darth Teren.  
  
"What brings you to my court?" Darth Teren asked a hooded man. It was a fallen Jedi. He approached slowly, his robe gliding smoothly above the granite he crossed. In answer to the silence, the guards took up arms. Teren motioned them to remain at ease. "I asked, what brought you to my court." A grin crossed the face of the fallen Jedi, and his hand rose up, and choked an invisible entity with the gloved fingers. Teren rose above the ground, through his gurgling he attempted to call his guards to arm. When they fired, the bolts hit a yellow lightsaber and darted back at the guards. Dark Jedi dashed forward with red lightsabers, only to lose control, and smash into each other. Darth Teren's brain flattened, immediately the others in the court fell to a bow.  
  
"I am Dark Lord Arben, and you will follow me to victory, not just of Korriban. But I will succeed where my former failed… where Dark Lord Malak failed." 


End file.
